Graduation Day
by SheWolfQueen
Summary: the gaang and graduation day at Element High School. I don't own A:TLA.


Everyone that they know was in the auditorium. It was finally the big day for the seniors of Element High School. Everyone was talking outside the auditorium before going in. "I can't believe it." Katara said. "Yeah, it was like yesterday we're just having a food fight and now were graduation." Sokka said. "Sokka that was yesterday remember when people in Mr. Zhao were throwing carrots at us and we threw peas at them." Zuko said. "Well that was a good way to end the school year, though." Toph said. "Until we got yelled by Mr. Zhao." Azula laughed. Everyone laughed as remember Mr. Zhao yelling and turning red. "I'm going to miss this school." Aang said after he laughed. Everyone agreed with Aang. "So where are the valedictorian and salutatorian?" Haru asked. "They were talking with Mr. Iroh about their speeches." Ty Lee said. Sokka then was messing with his cap and tassel. "Sokka will stop messing with your tassel?" Suki said to her boyfriend. Sokka stopped messing with it and hugged his girlfriend. "Where is Teo?" Toph asked. "He still talking with Mr. Iroh." Suki said. "You guys noticed I haven't seen Jet yet?" Azula said. "I think he getting the music." Mai said. They looked down the hall to see Jet running in his black gown with his cap in one hand. "Hey what's up?" Jet said as he tried to catch his breath. "Nothing just talking." Azula said. "Hey guys it's time to go in." Teo said as he when to his spot. "Show time." Sokka said before going to his spot.

Everyone was seated in the auditorium. "Will you please stand up for the National Anthem?" the principal said. Everyone stood up and saw Katara stand on stage with the microphone in her hand.

"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep,." Katara sang.

Teo walked up and looked at his classmates and friends before giving his speech.

"Welcome to the 2009- 2010 senior class graduation. Tonight marks the end of an era. Years of books, plays, dances and sports have all led to this gratifying moment. As we, the graduation class of 2010, sit here watching as the last of our high school careers fade into twilight and nervously awaiting what new adventure tomorrow will bring, it is important that we share a moment to reflect and appreciate the enormity of our fine accomplishment. For tonight's graduation marks not only our passage from the halls of Element High School, but is also a declaration of our commitment and effort.

This last year has been a tragic one for American high schools. With incidents such as the mindless shootings at Columbine, it often seems as though todays' youth are no longer capable of positively participating in and shaping the world. Media hype and the neat label of Generation X has branded us as incapable of achieving. We should be lazy and incompetent.

Tonight we sit here as proof of hope for the future. We are the businessmen, the teachers and the parents of tomorrow. By our own dedication to our success in high school having qualified us to lead the future, tonight we rise above and shed those labels. For tonight's graduation is the culmination of our commitment, from efforts from that first day of kindergarten to now as we await the satisfaction of diplomas in our hands. While at times it may have been easy to have been drawn into the negative aspects of school, we have chosen to pursue and to accomplish. Worthy of pride, this is why I congratulate you.

With the support of our parents, our teachers and our friends we made it to this day and to the beginning of a new stage of our lives. Where we go from here and what new frontiers we are meant to discover may remain unseen, but as we step out those doors tonight and stare into the first lights of what is to come and what is to be, always remember tonight's victory. For no matter what tomorrow brings, be it the simplest path or a road wrought with twists and turns, tonight we share an achievement. Class of 2010, congratulations. Always take with you the memories, the knowledge and the self-satisfaction of a job well done." Teo said before going back to his seat. Everyone clapped as he when off the stage.

Suki walked up on the stage and started her speech.

"Hello Class of 2010! Well we can all finally kick back and relax, because we finally made it to graduation day. All the stressful and tiring all nighters that have tested most of our limits of sanity have finally paid off and they can finally be forgotten. Some of you let it come down to the wire about whether or not you would be walking with all of us, but you all managed to come through in the end. This is a huge accomplishment, because as all of you have probably noticed our class has diminished drastically since our freshman year.

Whether it was due to them moving away, dropping out, or other problems they aren't here to graduate with us, which is a sad thing, but the great thing is that all of us have stuck it out and have earned the honor and privilege of being able to walk down the aisle with all of our friends and fellow classmates on this night of celebration. Many of us have been challenged by difficult schedules and extracurricular activities such as sports and work, but we still managed to balance it all and get what needed to be done, in on time. I would like to congratulate all of us for achieving this wonderful and unifying event.

However now that we have finally made it to graduation and are going to receive our diplomas it isn't time to just stop functioning and doing things. This is the time to push forward into the next journey of your life whether it means going to college and getting a degree, joining the military and exploring the world, or just working full time. Whatever it is it's a good thing as long as you aren't just remaining idle and doing nothing with your lives. The time for adventure and exploring is now and hopefully all of us will rise to the occasion and seize it like we all have done to get here. Good luck to all of you on your future endeavors. Thank you!" Suki said before seating with her class. Everyone clapped for her and her speech.

"Before the diplomas, we would like to present a video." One of the teachers said before sitting down. "What video?" everyone whispered to each other as the video started to play with the song 'I Believe I Can Fly". The screen was black with gold letters that said "In the Beginning…" and then it showed everyone's baby picture. Everyone looked at it in shocked. It first clicked on the first picture which was Azula and showed all her baby pictures that it had and when to Zuko, then Toph, Haru, Mai, Teo, Suki, Jet, Ty Lee, Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Then the screen show the white with gold letters that said "Growing Up." It showed everyone is the same order with pictures of them as the grew up. Then the last part of the video had silhouettes of white eagle and had gold letters that said "Releasing the Eagles". It showed everyone in high school and then at last it had a black screen with the same gold letters that said "Senior Class of 2010. Element High School: the black, white, and gold."

After the video, everyone got their diplomas. One by one. "Congratulations. Element High School you have made it. You may turn your tassels." The principal said to them. Everyone turned the tassels to the right and showed the golden year 2010.

Everyone walked outside the auditorium. The girls were crying with tears of joy. The guys were dancing as the got out the auditorium.


End file.
